


Instant Crush

by BadGoose



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Becksha-Freeform, F/F, angsty smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 05:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadGoose/pseuds/BadGoose
Summary: Sasha and Becky make use of their limited time together. Friends with benefits is hard to keep up when one of you starts to think of it as something more.





	Instant Crush

“Watch it!” The whispered hiss heard only by the two women and the shadows that conspired with and hid them away from potentially nosey coworkers. “No lasting marks. Stupid idiot.”

“Borrowing from Jericho now?”

“Cause, you’re the first person to call themselves, ‘The Man’. Right? Stop talking already.”

“Are you sure that’s what you want?” Becky asked with a hint of condescension. Vibrant orange hair draping down the back of her black leather jacket. Leaning her head in closer to the other woman as she kept their bodies glued to each other. “You don’t want me to tell you how wet you are around my fingers right now?” Grinning as she curled the two fingers buried deep as they could go and pulled a self-muffled moan out of her companion.

“Fuck you Becky. This whole gimmick is going to your head.”

Becky’s quiet husky laugh filled the dark room. The only light being provided by the window on the door they purposefully avoided. “I don’t know about that Sash.” Looking down at the hand she had shoved down the front of Sasha’s jeans. They had been so tight Becky had been seconds away from getting so frustrated that she contemplated just ripping at the denim till it surrendered to her. “Maybe its just the power of knowing people want to see me. Maybe its just that I love holding a crowd in the palm of my hand and taking them on a ride.” Punctuating her statements by picking up the pace of her fingers till Sasha’s thighs were visually quivering.

“Really? Is that your best?”

Becky eyed the other woman like she was dying, and Sasha held the answer to her life continuing. Taking in the way her light brown skin looked in the dim light coming from the hall and wishing that she could mark it tonight. Not just for the feeling of ownership and pride that accompanied it but the fantasy of watching Sasha compete in her ring gear with all the marks on open display for the HD cameras.

Unfortunately, the rules of their arrangement made that fantasy just that. A fantasy. Never a reality. Although for Becky the idea of it being off limits only made the image that much hotter to her. Even now, with three fingers inside Sasha as she writhed in ecstasy, Becky found herself picturing it.

Biting her lip hard as she imagined a drained and struggling Sasha locking in the Bank Statement on Nia. Arching and stretching to apply more pressure. Every muscle taught and working in perfect harmony to apply pain. The marks Becky longed to place on her body shining out like warning signs that Sasha was hers.

As much as she wanted the world to know that, Becky knew that in reality she was Sasha’s.

It was Sasha’s insistence that they not make any marks that would show when in their ring gear.

It was Sasha that always found her when she and Becky’s schedules happened to coincide.

It was Sasha that somehow also got Becky to fold first.

It was Sasha who would always get off when they met up.

And it was Sasha who decided whether Becky would get anything in return. Sometimes giving Becky nothing more than a pat on the ass and a rushed, “Thanks.” Before strutting away. Looking for all the world as if she hadn’t fallen apart at Becky’s hand less than a minute ago.

Becky had learned to not question Sasha’s whims. The only time she ever had resulted in Sasha ignoring her for weeks and posting photo after photo of on her Instagram in increasingly provocative and revealing outfits. Knowing that Becky wouldn’t be able to stop herself from reading the comments on the pics and getting infuriated when others commented on how undoubtedly attractive she was.

Just the thought of it made the orange haired woman grit her teeth. Finally having enough of being inhibited by Sasha’s jeans and quickly pulling them down below her ass.

“HEY!” Sasha whispered as loudly as she dared. “I told you to leave them up.”

Becky grunted as she slammed her fingers back into Sasha. “Come on Sasha. It’ll be worth it. No one will see.” Leaning in to lick a path from Sasha’s clavicle up her throat before clashing their lips together. “I can feel how wet you are. You don’t want me to stop. Do you.”  The last two words coming out a statement of fact.

Sasha glared at Becky but didn’t deny it. “Shut the fuck up.” Leaning in and stopping just a hair from Becky’s lips. “Make it worth my time.”

Every time Becky thought she might have the upper hand Sasha always knew just what to say. Just how to get under her skin and make Becky move at her pace, on her schedule.

Becky responded exactly as Sasha knew she would to the challenge.

Her nose flared as lust and adrenaline made her react in an all too predictable manner. Growling and renewing her efforts to make Sasha come as hard and fast as she could. Curling her fingers as she ground her palm into Sasha’s sensitive clit and working all the old spots she knew by heart.

Becky looked up and stared at Sasha’s face. The faces she made during these moments more than enough to get her through till their next meeting.

Her mouth making a tiny ‘O’ shape while her eyes rolled up into her head as Becky changed the speed and slowed down her fingers. Pulling them tauntingly slow out of Sasha and pulling them up in front of her face. Fingers glistening in the light as Becky followed stared at her hand and put one finger in her mouth. Sucking the juices off once she was sure Sasha was looking. “Delicious as always. Too bad you said we don’t have time.”

“You know we don’t.” Sasha managed to get out. Moaning louder than she was proud of when the fingers returned and slowly filled her up once again. Warm walls pulsing around them to the beat of her racing heart.

Becky pressed her nose to Sasha’s neck and breathed in the unique scent. Moving back up to capture her lips. Teeth clashing in their desire to be closer still before Becky pulled her lips away. “Shame. You always love it when I eat out that juicy pussy of yours.” Becky grinned when she Sasha contract almost painfully hard on her fingers. “I know you do. Just the though of it is making you fucking drip.”

“You can be such an ass.”

She only grinned and resumed the slow methodical pumping with her fingers. “No need to be rude. All you have to do is ask.” Holding back and keeping Sasha on the edge. Giving just enough to keep Sasha’s attention, but not enough to tip the balance.

Sasha stubbornly remained silent. Holding on for about another three minutes until Becky yanked down her ‘Boss Hug Connection’ shirt from the top. Exposing just her left breast to the air and latching onto the nipple right away. Letting her tongue flick against the tip till it hardened like a diamond in her mouth. Smiling deviously before biting down hard.

Becky felt Sasha tense up and let go. Soothing away the pain with her tongue. “Just say the word Sash and you know I’ll give you what you want.” Dragging the pad of her thumb quickly over Sasha’s clit. Doing her best to get the better of Sasha during the only time she could. “Come on baby. For me?”

Sasha finally relented, but only after Becky bent first and pouted. “Son-of-a! Just fuck me Becky. I want YOU to fuck me right now. Only you.”

The words sent Becky into a frenzy. Her mind clouded in a haze of fleeting euphoria that always came when Sasha would finally admit what they both knew and didn’t want to say.

Her fingers sped up their thrusts and she continued to curl her fingers upwards as she pressed pulled back. Pressing her thumb down directly on top of the hood that covered Sasha’s tiny pearl. Ever so slightly moving in whatever direction that Sasha responded the most too.

“Come for me Sasha.” Becky said confidently. Feeling how close the other woman was to letting go. Body tensing up like a bow. The pressure around Becky’s fingers making her use extra force to continue the pace. “Let me see.”

Sasha knew what Becky meant and made the same mistake she did for every one of these encounters and fought to keep her eyes glued to Becky’s as long as she could while she climaxed. A task much easier said than done, but also much more intimate and revealing than Sasha wanted this to be.

Her walls began to flutter uncontrollably around Becky’s fingers and Sasha lost the battle as she always did. Eyes closing of their own accord. Flickering open for brief moments as she rode out the wave with Becky’s strong grip on her waist.

Becky just watched in amazement as she always did. Taking in the gorgeous sight as if it was both the first and last time she would be graced with Sasha letting her do this.

The moment after, when Sasha was coming down was the only time Becky could get away with kissing her slowly and she always took it. Moving in and fusing her lips to the slim woman. Basking in every second that she was able to just enjoy kissing Sasha as if she was more than just a distraction.

It took Sasha about thirty seconds to get her breathing back under control and pull back as she always did. The self-loathing obvious on her face for a split second.

Becky hadn’t said anything. Convinced that the second she did the moment would break and Sasha would walk out that door like she always did. Like she would at some point tonight.

Sasha finally came back down to earth and pulled her lips from Becky’s like they were poison. Taking a step back and yanking her jeans and underwear back up. The uncomfortable feeling not enough to deter her from retreating back to her life. Which didn’t include Becky. The only reason she was even here tonight was because Bayley was in the Mixed Match Challenge with Finn. Currently having a match out in the ring after Smackdown against Bobby Lashley and Mickie James.

“Good effort tonight Becky. Solid three and a half stars.” She smugly stated while buttoning her jeans.

The comment had the desired result and Becky’s face scrunched up in anger. A look Sasha always found worked well for her. It was part of the reason why Sasha secretly loved Becky’s new gimmick.

When feeling extra lonely she would make sure to find a spot where she could be alone for just five minutes. Easily enough time to pull up a YouTube video of Becky looking like a badass after Nia had punched her. The blood flowing down her face as she defiantly posed never failing to get Sasha’s blood pumping.

“Maybe it wasn’t my fault. Takes two to fuck doesn’t it.” Becky responded. Barely trying to conceal her bitterness. Her tongue poking out of her mouth as it would when she gets annoyed and is trying to not show it.

Sasha was about to respond when she heard steps faintly through the door. She pulled Becky towards her and pushed her quickly against the wall. Smothering the Irish woman’s body with her own. Making sure they were completely out of vision for anyone who took a chance look through the window. The fact that Becky’s soft curves pressed into her body was not lost on Sasha and she smirked when she felt the redhead squirm against her. Obviously more than a little turned on after getting Sasha off and receiving nothing back.

Both girl’s eyes widened when they heard Charlotte and Asuka walking close by. Discussing the main event battle royal that Asuka had won to make the match at TLC a triple threat.

The voices seemed to halt right around the door and neither woman could believe their bad luck. Of all the places for Asuka and Charlotte to stop for a chat, it had to be right here.

Becky lamented it, but Sasha had another idea.

She placed her left hand over Becky’s mouth and made a shushing motion with her other. A devilish smirk on her face that had Becky wondering if she should be turned on or terrified.

It ended up being a combination of both.

Becky’s eyes widening like saucers when Sasha slipped a denim clad knee in between her legs and pressed her thigh into direct contact with Becky’s leather covered clit. Her pants almost immediately flooding as her juices crept around the green thong she had been wearing.

She was grateful for Sasha’s hand in that moment. Her eyes rolling back in her head while her hips seemed to undulate of their own accord. Writhing up and down to get the friction she desperately craved. Several moans she couldn’t stop being contained in Sasha’s palm.

Neither of the two could make out what either Charlotte or Asuka was saying but could still hear their muffled voices.

Sasha threw caution to the wind and risked making a little noise. Pressing her thigh up a little harder. Becky’s shaky hands finding her shoulders to help give herself leverage and balance. Her legs already having a hard time keeping her upright. Relying more on Sasha for a stable base. “If only people could see The Man now. Riding my thigh like the good little slut she is.” Sasha whispered.

Becky whimpered beneath her palm but couldn’t do much more to protest.

“I bet those leather pants are going to be ruined after this.” Sasha teased. Flexing her thigh for a brief moment before pulling her leg away so that she wasn’t in contact anymore. “Tell me what you want, otherwise I will walk right out that door.”

Both women knew it was a bluff, but Becky didn’t want to risk being left like this. Whispering her answer when Sasha briefly pulled her hand away. “Please Sash. Let me ride your thigh. I need it.”

“Say it like you mean it.” Sasha whispered.

Becky knew what Sasha wanted and hated that she would give in. Biting her tongue until Sasha began to pull away further. “Let me ride your thigh like the good slut I am. Please Sash. Don’t leave me like this. Not tonight.”

Sasha ignored the last part. Her mind not ready to deal with the ramifications of what this all was. Just as it hadn’t since they started this song and dance.

She pressed her thigh back up but didn’t put any pressure behind it. Watching as Becky bit her lip and closed her eyes at the renewed contact. “Get to it then. I’m not going to stand here all day.”

Becky gave Sasha a glare that quickly faded into a look of ecstasy as she followed Sasha’s words and began to use her hands to help herself grind up and down on the rock solid thigh that she always enjoyed running her hands over on the rare occasion they ever got more than one item of clothing off during these meetings.

Sasha had the nerve to look uninterested and even a little impatient as the Irish woman continued to rub herself up and down Sasha’s thigh. Even though to her, watching Becky’s face as she received pleasure was one of her favorite things, she tried to hide it behind a mask of indifference. Which usually only made the other woman try harder to capture her attention. Not knowing that Sasha was focused on nothing else besides the fiery woman.

Becky’s nails dug deep into Sasha’s shoulders as she used them for leverage. Finally feeling herself let go and crumple against Sasha’s strong pillar of support. Her legs spasming as she rode out the waves of her orgasm. The inside of her leather pants now officially in need of a very thorough cleaning.

“Well… I’m waiting Becky.” Sasha whispered impatiently. Even though she knew Charlotte and Asuka had left minutes ago.

Becky knew the game, even though she despised it at times. “Thank you, Sasha.”

Sasha dismissively patted her on the head. “Good girl.” Pulling away and leaving Becky slumped against the wall. “Should really pull yourself together before you leave. You look like shit.”

Sasha didn’t wait for an answer. Knowing there wouldn’t be one. Becky never liked to say goodbye for some reason and Sasha had never pushed it. Finding Becky far easier to fuck and leave than any random chick she could pick up at a bar who would get all upset when she left or kicked them out.

“See you at TLC Becky.”

Becky didn’t bother with a response. Still trying to get her heart under control.

The door closed and Becky sighed.

Staying in here for another few minutes wouldn’t hurt. It couldn’t hurt.

Becky had known what this was when it started but that didn’t stop her from beginning to think of this as something more than just friends who fucked to avoid their real problems.

The worst thing was, Becky knew that no matter what the higher ups had in store for her character at TLC, whatever time she could get with Sasha would be the highlight and lowlight of her night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Just a random idea that popped into my head for some smutty angst. Might become a series of them coming across each other at various events over time. Who knows.


End file.
